circleofhealersfandomcom-20200215-history
Rekha Kaarde
Name: Rekha Kaarde Species: Human Hair: Dark Brown Eye color: Gray Height: 5'7" Scar: Right leg, approximately 6 inchnes in length received while on Hoth Tattoo: Left Shoulder, Japoor Snippet Home world: Kelada Parents: Raisa Markova, mother Alexi Markova, father (deceased) Siblings; None Current residence: Lianna City, Lianna, Allied Tion Sector Ship: Baudo Yacht Class, single laser cannon named The Midnight Star II. Modified floor, and walls to hold items for smuggling. Medical supplies, parts, small orders. Rekha's main source of income comes from owning a small Cantina named, The Lucky Lady, and an occasional passenger or two. One can only assume the first ten years were good, but she never talks about it, never thinks about it. At the age of 10, Rekha picked the locking system on another smugglers ship on Kelada just to see what it was like inside, what she didn't know was that not everyone was like her parents, thinking that he would just let her go when she couldn't get off the ship was a mistake. When the Captain of the ship found her, he locked her in the hold first as punishment for invading his ship without permission, and then to be his slave, cleaning and cooking, until she could pay for the damage done to his reputation, or his pride. For a smuggler reputation is everything. At the age of 15 she finally figured a way to get away from her captive a small dose of gunjack would give her the time she needed, getting it took time, and a bit of haggling, until they reached the planet of Bastian. Rekha had finally obtained what she needed, and once free, she hid in alley ways, and ate what she could find, until another smuggler, Rayden Remeric found her, and took pity. Hesitant at first because of what she had already been through Rayden took his time and gained her trust, eventually convincing her to come with him. When he asked her name she could only remember Rekha, so Rayden decided to give her a name he respected, or at least a variation of it, so she became Rekha Kaarde. Rayden taught her the business, and helped her to respect herself, and to know that respect is only given to those who earn it. Not all smugglers are thieves. Realizing that some things came from luck Rekha had tatooed on her right shoulder the japor snippet. So that she'd always have just a little. Rekha has had to fight her way through the smugglers guild. Those challenging her right to be there often found themselves at the point of the long knife kept in her boot. One evening while gathering information for a new shipment, while in the underbelly of Coruscant she was attacked, outnumbered and stupidly alone they left her beaten and stabbed. For reasons that Rianna has never given, she was in the underbelly that night and found Rekha. She got her back to her ship, and took care of her wounds. All done without payment, without knowing her, Rekha couldn't understand why a Jedi would do this for a her. They have remained friends ever since. An incident that has left Rekha emotionally scarred for life. While runnings supplies to Rafa IV to the colony set up by Rafe Antilles, Rekha was attacked by pirates her ship was damaged, unable to control the ship, she crashed onto the surface. The accident broke several bones, and Rekha received internal damage which now prevents her from having children. Rekha hot tempered, and caring. Her history with the Imperials of old was tested on the day the NIS showed up on Lianna. Rekha instantly wanting revent for everything done in the past shot Thyssen Stehl. Fortunately for her he lived, and she spent a little time in the brig, and serving community service at the hospital under the watchful eyes of Master Organa. Rekha crashed on the planet Hoth. On this trip she was smuggling explosives, before crashing she sent a message toward Lianna in hopes that someone would hear. Somone heard alright, Thyssen Stehl came to her rescue, and there on the cold planet of Hoth the two argued some more. In the end Bethany Kismet rescued them, and Rekha’s shp the Midnight Star was destroyed to prevent anyone from getting the explosives. Rekha returned to Lianna and began looking for another ship, not one to be kept grounded for long she eventually replaced the Midnight Star with a ship names Honest Luck. Rekha remained quiet building her business, and talking to anyone who came into the bar. Eventually someone took advantage of this. David Halycon came to the Lucky Lady one night, befriended Rekha. Rekha slept with him. Unknown to her he altered the images to make it look at though Rekha was sleeping with Ronin Wendigo, Sith and husband of Senator Darklighter. The incident broke the marriage of the senator, leaving Rekha alone. Later David Halycon came back and revealed himself to actually be Xander Starkiller, another Sith seeking to break Ronin’s security. However something in that night between he and Rekha brought him back. He admitted to everything to her. He offered her his life, and though Rekha wanted it, she did not take it for she too felt something had happened between them. A short time later Alexander Lineaus showed on Lianna once again trying to lure Arianna away from Ronin, just has he had years before by kidnapping her. Alexander brought information to Rekha, something he had created from his own relationship with her. All information about Rekha, things that she had done, her operations, her bar, everything on a disk. Waiting for someone to pick it up and use it against her. Alexander unable to control himself fought with Ronin, Ronin badly damaged him, and eventually killed him. Rekha gained ownership of the disk. However later on, someone stole the disk from the bar. While Rekha adjusted to life knowing that someone knew her secrets. She began to change her operations, hoping that she could protect them. Just as business was getting better zombies outbreak broke out, once again taking the bar from Rekha. The entire planet had to be evacuated. Rekha evacuated with Xander going to Corellia to explore their relationship, and waiting for the zombies to die. Once th zombie threat was removed Rekha went back to Lianna on her own, to build the bar. As she rebuilt, she kept in contact with Xander. Rekha convinced that Xander was just biding his time, and knowing that she could not give what most wanted, that being children. She pushed Xander away not wanting to be hurt, and accepting that it was not permanent. Back on Lianna however other businesses were also moving in, one business was owned by Burke Enterprises, whose CEO Jon Burke came personally to Lianna to oversee the business. Jon Burke entered Rekha’s life, she pushed him away at first, knowing that this was someone who shouldn’t be seen with her, a bartender and smuggler. But they grew to be friends. At the party celebrating the hospitals establishment, Jon expressed that he wanted more. Rekha hesitated, but agreed to see him providing there were no strings attached. Their relationship started slowly, Jon took Rekha sailing in the relaxed atmosphere they shared secrets, and stories of family, and Rekha pointed out the history of Lianna. the fact that Jon had been a pirate at one time amused Rekha, she had a hard time picturing him being so. They had dinners together talking more and more, growing closer and closer, Rekha was losing her heart as Jon swept her of her feet. In the winter Rekha had gone out to enjoy the snow, and found herself pelted by a snowball, thrown by who else Jon. They spent the day playing Rekha couldn't help but notice how easily Jon played with children, a subtle reminder of her own circumstances. She knew that in the end Jon's duty to his family would come first, to marry and provide and heir, she knew their time together was not to be long. That same winter Jon completely stole her heart by providing a shipment of stuffed ewoks that she had so desperately needed for the orphanage. He gave her all of them, leaving one for just her. One she treasured, rubbing the large yellow eyes. Rekha and Jon seem to have no secrets...a lie for both harbored some. Xander kept in touch with Rekha coming to Lianna when possible, constantly reinforcing to her that he wanted to stick around for more than the occassional weekend. Rekha worked hard to keep the two men apart, not telling one of the other. However once Mistryl Loronar returned to Lianna bringing with her a message for Rekha. Someone had the disk, and the things she wanted most hidden would cost her, she would need to leave Lianna. Xander who had come to Lianna, someone had sabotaged his ship, blowing it up, and putting him into the hospital. But before Rekha could decide whether to leave the Lucky Lady was blown up, on that day Jon met Xander. ON that day Jarrod, Rekha’s most trusted associated was hurt in the bombing, Jon knowing how dependent she was on Jarrod, exposed himself as a Sith by walking into that building and rescued Jarrod. Rekha had stood there stunned, he was a Sith and had not told her, and yet he revealed himself because of her. Rekha found herself caught between the two men. On this day Jon reached out to her, expressing his love to her. Rekha unable to say the words, and having a hard time hearing the words didn't know what to do. As Jon dropped her at the hospital to check on Jarrod, he went on to check on Burke Enterprises. Moments later a second explosion rocked LIanna city Burke Enterprises had been destroyed. Jon found later within the rubble was alive, but in a coma. Rekha was devastated, and blaming herself. After a year Jon awakened and the lovers were once again reunited but only for a short time. Jon's ship has been reported missing, and his family are insisting that he is lost...leaving Rekha a sizeable fortune, as well as a beach house, the black sand island, and his votes at Burke Enterprises. Once Again Rekha is alone, and devastated. Category:Characters Category:Lianna Category:Female